Days of Depression and Happiness
by AkiteruKawoshin
Summary: Don't blame me this is my first fanfic so this summary will probably suck. Just imagine a timeloop where Kaworu and Shinji met when they were children. How would that effect the future 10 years after ? This would be a fluff. Smuts are too much :P so sorry XD im too chicken. So well this summary sucks but i hope you enjoy the story. Please read? :3


This is a Kawoshin fanfic. It firsts takes place in Kaworu and Shinji's childhood. This is 5 years after the second impact, year 2005. Kaworu would be 5 and Shinji would be 4. In this story, Shinji still has his mother but they moved to Tokyo-3 already. Kaworu was released from the SEELE lab on a vacation to visit NERV and observe them. Incidentally, an angel was released on Tokyo-3 for an experiment. NERV was caught off guard and they didn't have an EVA prepared. Let's find out what happens, shall we? I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. :3

* * *

Little Shinji walked around Tokyo-3. He was scared, looking for his mother that he lost in the crowd. A siren alarmed and he started crying not knowing where to go. The streets were later empty. Shinji was new to this, he had no idea what was going on as the buildings sunk into the ground. His mother, Yui, and him just moved to Tokyo-3 a few weeks before. Little Shinji ran to a nearby tree and cradled himself burying his face in his knees crying softly.

Tabris arrived in Tokyo-3. He was in the sky standing in mid-air, watching as Sachiel destroyed a couple of buildings. He didn't enjoy it nor did he hate it. Tabris didn't think it was wrong. He saw as the buildings sunk into the ground. _Hm, so NERV is always prepared for these kinds of attacks_…...Tabris noticed a little boy running once the surrounding area was flat. _I would think Lilin should be underground in safety. Why isn't he underground? It's unsafe_…..The floating angel decided to land on the ground. He calmly walked towards the boy he saw with both hands in his pockets.

The lost boy rubbed his eyes. _Help me….where are you mom?._...He was still tearing up a lot. "Why are you crying? Is there a reason why you're still up here?" Shinji looked up from where he sat. From his view, Tabris looked like he was glowing with the sunlight behind him. The silver-haired boy smiled at him and held out a hand. Shinji stared at him still hugging his legs.

"I-I'm lost…" Tabris kept a friendly grin on his face. It cheered Shinji up a bit and he took Tabris's hand. The boy lifted him up. "Who….who are you?" Shinji asked wiping his face.

"My name is Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu." Shinji thought the pale boy's voice was very soothing. "Now, we have to get you to safety, yes?" He wiped a tear off of Shinji's face. "No more crying alright?" Sachiel approached Shinji and Kaworu. Shinji hid behind Kaworu shutting his eyes in fear.

"No! No! I don't want to die!" The brunette was trembling, clutching onto the back of Kaworu's shirt. Kaworu narrowed his eyes and looked up at Sachiel.

"There's no need for you anymore. You've done enough…." A huge AT field appeared protecting the two boys. Kaworu enlarged it and Sachiel was pushed back. "You don't belong here…" Sachiel stepped back and retreated as Kaworu threatened him. It was silent for a few moments.

"...Huh?" Shinji opened his eyes and he was underground with everyone else. Kaworu held his hand smiling. "Nagisa-kun…...how'd we get down here?" The boy lifted an eyebrow confused of what was happening around him.

"We walked down here….Don't you remember Ikari-kun?" Shinji tried to remember. He shook his head.

"I only remember shutting my eyes. How did you make the monster go away, Nagisa-kun?" Kaworu was silent for a moment.

"It's alright Ikari-kun, you can just call me Kaworu. As for how I got rid of the angel….I told it to go away and it did." Shinji was surprised. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kaworu-kun! You can just call me Shinji!" Kaworu grinned with his eyes closed and nodded.

"Shinji-kun!" A woman in a white lab coat ran towards Shinji and hugged him. She was on the verge of tears. "Where have you been?! I thought I lost you for good!" Little Shinji cried tears of joy.

"Mom, I've been looking for you everywhere! I was almost attacked by a giant monster, but Kaworu-kun saved me!" Kaworu smiled as his name was mentioned. Yui turned and looked at Kaworu. She smiled.

"Oh? You're the child sent from SEELE. We've been expecting you, Nagisa Kaworu." Shinji blinked. He didn't know that his mother knew who his new friend was. "Thank you for protecting my Shinji-kun." Yui squatted down to Kaworu's height. He bowed a little.

"It wasn't a problem. He was lost and I just wanted to help him because he looked so upset." Kaworu explained.

Yui nodded, "I see, well we should all be going home then." She smiled," You'll be staying with me and Shinji-kun for now." Shinji's eyes brightened up. Kaworu smiled at Shinji.

"Kaworu-kun's staying with us?! Thank you Mom!" He had a huge smile on his face as he ran to Kaworu and held his hand. Yui went over and patted the two boys' heads.

She started walking, "Lets go home boys." Yui felt happy as she noticed her son finally made a friend.


End file.
